Transportation stations often have ticketing booths in which a human service agent is able to provide services to travelers, including sales of tickets, assistance with journey planning, replacement of damaged tickets, among others. An advantage of a trained service agent is the ability to deal with unusual problems or service requests. However, the space at a transportation station is limited, and at many times there is no need for an agent's services.